Unterwerfer-class Heavy Command Cruiser
The Unterwerfer-class Heavy Command Cruiser , also known as the Unterwerfer-class Heavy Cruiser, is a Capital Ship-type Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight. The main class Ship during the Late Imperial-era of Lucidia, the Unterdreucker-class was a large ship, capable of projecting it's power throughout the entirety of the Empire and abroad. It is rivaled by the Kuznetsov-class Heavy Command Cruiser used by the Heartless Empire and the Realm of Light's Mockingbird-class and later Kestrel-class Heavy Command Cruiser. History The Unterwerfer was the successor to the earlier Njord & Baldr-class Heavy Command Cruiser, developed as part of Project Pendragon to develop a weapon capable of surpassing what Lucidian spies confirmed as a new type Heavy Command Cruiser operated by the Realm of Light (later revealed to be the Kestrel-class Heavy Command Cruiser). Four ships of its type were built when the project began in 88 DC and a fifth was on the way when production was permanently halted as a result of allied bombing during the Lucidian War . Two Heavy Command Cruisers were destroyed during the war, and the remaining two was immediately scrapped as per provisions from the Treaty of Lumen. Characteristics Dimensions The Unterdruecker-class was considered to be the largest and most powerful battleship-class ever fielded by the Lucidian Empire, having similar qualities to earlier designs such as the Vorsehung-class Carrier and the Recusant-class Light Destroyer. The class was based around its ultra-powerful ion pulse cannon, more powerful than standard-type Ion Cannons and required a unique power-generation system in order to operate it. Offensive & Defensive Systems The Heavy Command Cruiser was fitted with gigantic Heavy Ion Pulse Cannons which were charged by Plasma rotors and fired a focused and directed ion pulse at enemy capital ships, disabling their power systems completely. The weapon needed a significant cool down period after each shot, to let ionized particles be cleaned out of the cannon before the next firing sequence. In addition, the Unterwerfer-class was equipped with considerable amounts of various standard weaponry to destroy any victims caught in the ion cannon's blast. Heavy Cannons were fitted to both sides and dorsal superstructure, being clustered in large banks to defend against any ship that avoided the main ion cannons. They consisted of at least three different types - the heavy 20cm cannon rounds, the 155mm smooth-bore rounds, and various Hawk Missile Batteries. Also included were Multi-Purpose Burst Cruise Missiles. The battleship was so massive that it could receive heavy bombardment from multiple enemy capital ships without being knocked out or even suffering any major damage, even with its shields disabled. Sixteen thrusters were positioned at the vessel's stern. Complement The warship carried several fighter and bomber squadrons of varying types, which could launch from multiple hangars on the side of the warship, right behind the ion array. The hangars had their own dedicated firefight teams, which could quickly respond to any emergency in the bays. The ship was large enough to have its own dedicated internal rail jet transportation system. The rails transported both passengers and materials on several levels and were connected with the various hangars. Bridge A communications array was located towards the stern. The command center was also located in this tower, which had a multi-storied structure at the top, defended by multiple gun and missile batteries. This bridge contained a single raised platform in the center where the commander of the ship resided. A holographic terminal was present to allow the captain of the vessel to communicate with others. There were at least five circular computer screens with four stations in a semi-circular pattern where crew were stationed at and controlled the mighty ship. Two turbolifts were present at the back of the bridge allowing for access to other levels in the ship. List of Unterwerfer-class Heavy Command Cruisers (5) -SMS Unterwerfer (Subjugator) (Scrapped to comply with the Treaty of Lumen, 95 DC) -SMS Böswilligkeit (Malevolence) (Destroyed during the Lucidian War at the Battle of Anfang, 94 DC) -SMS Verwüstung (Devastation) (Destroyed during the Lucidian War at the Battle of Futuro Canal, 94 DC) -SMS Konig Albert (King Albert) (Scrapped to comply with the Treaty of Lumen, 94 DC) -SMS Bismarck (Destroyed during the Lucidian War at the Battle of Schayne Plains, 94 DC) Category:Gummi ships & Other vehicles Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Confessions of a Knight